In recent years, a non-woven fabric has been extensively used for many kinds of applications since it is excellent in air permeability and flexibility. Consequently, many kinds of characteristic properties corresponding to the applications are required for the non-woven fabric, and the characteristic properties are also required to be improved.
For instance, water resistance and excellent moisture permeability are required for a non-woven fabric that is used for a sanitary material such as a paper diaper and a sanitary napkin, a disposable protective cloth such as a medical gown and a work gown, and a base cloth of a fomentation. In addition, stretchability, section to which the non-woven fabric is used. Consequently, a unidirectional stretching laminate having a great number of creases is proposed for the requirements. The unidirectional stretching laminate is prepared by aligning rubber threads in a stretched state at arbitrary intervals, disposing and bonding the rubber thread between inflexible non-woven fabrics, and unloosening the stretched state. However, the great number of creases may cause flexibility to be deteriorated.
As a method for imparting stretchability to a non-woven fabric, there are proposed for instance a method in which a thermoplastic elastomer is used as a raw material of a spunbonded non-woven fabric (Patent document 1: National Publication of International Patent No. 7-503502 for instance) and a method in which a mixed fiber comprising thermoplastic polyurethane and thermoplastic polymer is used as a fiber for forming a non-woven fabric (Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-244791 for instance). Moreover, although an object is different from imparting stretchability, there are proposed for instance a long-fiber non-woven fabric that is prepared by combining an adhesive fiber comprising a hydrogenated styrene block copolymer and the like and a non-adhesive fiber, or the like (Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-197291 for instance) and a composite non-woven fabric comprising a close contact extensible non-woven fabric layer (Patent document 4: National Publication of International Patent No. 9-512313 for instance).
However, even in the case in which a thermoplastic elastomer is used as a part of raw materials to impart stretchability to a non-woven fabric, the performance cannot be fully displayed in the case in which a laminated material inhibits the stretchability of the non-woven fabric. In addition, a great number of creases may be generated in an obtained laminate in some cases.
On the other hand, a mechanical fastening tape is joined to a diaper, a protective cloth, or the like to make a size thereof fit to a wearer. In the case in which a mechanical fastening tape having a relatively large area is used in such an application in order to enlarge a scope of application for a wearer, a joined section and therefore an obtained member may be hardened.    Patent document 1: National Publication of International Patent No. 7-503502    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-244791    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-197291    Patent document 4: National Publication of International Patent No. 9-512313